gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Tris Sergeyrev
'Tris Sergeyrev '(Трис Сергейрьев) (トリス・スルゲイレフ Torisu Surugeirefu) appears in Mobile Fighter G Gundam as a member of the Shuffle Alliance, piloting the Black Joker. She also appears in the manga Mobile Fighter G Gundam: 7th Fight as the pilot of the GF7-018NR Mosque Gundam for Neo Russia. History Following after the representatives for Neo America, Neo France, Neo China, and Neo Russia in the 13th Gundam Fight have been possessed by DG Cells from the JDG-00X Devil Gundam, Tris and her fellow Shuffle Alliance members descend to Earth, arriving just as Neo Japan's fighter, Domon Kasshu, has had his GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam's trademark move, the Shining Finger, overpowered by Master Asia and his GF13-001NHII Master Gundam with its version of the Shining Finger, Darkness Finger. Thanks to their arrival, Master Asia is forced to temporarily withdraw, taking the possessed Gundam fighters with him. Later, Domon is approached by a JDG-009X Death Army mobile suit, telling him that Master Asia wishes to face him at the Tokyo Tower, alone. However, Tris suspects a trap, and she's proven right as the infected Gundam fighters ambush Domon, leaving him outnumbered, and trying to demoralize him as they reveal the DG Cells having now spread to where their hands are completely covered with them, and having also begun working their way up the fighters' necks and to their heads. Luckily for Domon, Tris and the other Shuffle Alliance members arrive to hold the infected fighters at bay while Domon faces Master Asia, managing to overpower them in one-on-one combat, before switching over to using their Gundams to battle. Following one powerful attack that barely causes any damage to the infected fighters' Gundams, Tris and the others discover that the infected fighters are destined to become their successors as Domon's Shuffle Alliance allies. Faced with a difficult decision on their hands, Tris and the other Shuffle Alliance members realize there is only one option left, and launch a suicidal dive attack on the infected fighters, who can do little but scream in horror when they realize the Shuffle Alliance's intentions, before it is revealed that the attack managed to knock the infected fighters out cold, after which the Shuffle Alliance give their lives up to purge the DG Cells from the infected fighters and render them immune from future infections, with Tris sacrificing her life to purge Argo Gulskii of his DG Cells, and pass her crest of the Black Joker on to him. Tris and the other Shuffle Alliance members last words to Domon are trusting him to lead their successors to victory over the Devil Gundam, after which the Shuffle Alliance's Gundams turn to stone and crumble to dust due to their pilots' sacrifice. Master Asia's scoff at them wasting their lives like that infuriate Domon into activating Shining Gundam's Super Mode to force him into retreat. Tris' legacy is continued by Argo who, while surprised upon finding his new Black Joker crest on his hand, carried no guilt, remorse, or trauma from remembering the dark deeds he carried out while possessed by DG Cells. Despite that, he pledges his support as the new Black Joker to Domon to help stop the Devil Gundam, traveling to the Guyana Highlands to train for the finals in Neo Hong Kong, and battling Domon in the finals before agreeing to lend his support to stopping the Devil Gundam. When Master Asia is finally bested in combat by Domon, the spirits of Tris and the other former Shuffle Alliance appear to congratulate him and how he has now earned his rest now that he knows his crest as the King of Hearts is in good hands with Domon now. Picture Gallery Tris Surugeiref in manga.jpg Category:Deceased